Blossom
Blossom is a member of the Wings of Order, a Legendary Group that is also known as one of the best. Like her teammates: Clay , Zetta , and Aqua, she is ranked at a high position. She is from Garnet City's Lumiere Base. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Blossom is a light-skinned woman at the age of 22, with black curly hair that reaches mid-length and Emerald green eyes. She's about 5'5" and is of average build. She has a woman-like body with curves and a decent sized bust. Blossom wears a sleeveless vest-like dress that extends to her knees. The dress is white with blue and green outlining on the edges. With the dress, she wears black leggings and white ankle boots. Along with that, she has a few black bracelets and gold bangles stacked near her elbows. In her hair, she wears a green flower the same shade of her eyes. Unlike her more serious leader and best friend Aqua, Blossom is more light-hearted and jokes around occasionally. But in battle, she can be just as serious as Aqua and is very determined, smart, and strong-willed. Despite her feminine appearance, she can be a bit of a tomboy at times, when she displays a more spunky attitude. In a flashback, she was seen wearing her hair in two plaits, with a green hoodie with black outlining over a white tank top, and ripped up black shorts with brown boots as a teenager. In battle, Blossom focuses on long-distance fighting. She uses a bows and arrows to fight, and is a Sniper. She's quite capable with shooting, as she never misses and she can infuse her aura into her weapon and release it to go any direction and/or track the enemy down. Her arrows curve and can change directions once shot, and some can create explosions and chain reactions, while others can release different types of Magic with Elements. She can fight decently short-distance at times. With her bow, she can strike and fight well with it, although not as good with her shooting. As a long-distance fighter, she has to be evasive and durable, as Snipers have to be protected at all costs. And cannot afford to be injured. She seems to be pretty good with technology. In the Final Battle, she teamed up with Stream Tennant and used a battle suit to fight in. She was very formidable and was able to drive off a large number of Risen at ease. Relationships Wings of Order *Clay- They're on good terms. Blossom sometimes looks out for Clay in battle, and he appreciates this. Despite their differences, they work well together. Sometimes Clay gets amused by her spunkiness. They have something of a sibling relationship. *Zetta- They often stick together in battle. It's likely because they both fight long-distancely, and as a result, they look out for one another and protect each other's backs. They are pretty close friends, and it's possible that it could be something more than that. *Aqua- Blossom's best friend. Unlike the rest of her teammates, she treats Aqua with informality, implying that she's more comfortable with that. Aqua doesn't mind, and is fond of Blossom. They look out for each other, and are pretty close, both being Females. *Astrid- Before Astrid died, they were pretty close. Although they weren't as close as Aqua and Astrid were, they were still good friends. When she died, Blossom forgot her entire existence, as all memories of her were wiped clean. Nonetheless, Astrid watched over her and the rest of the team even in death. Stream Tennant They teamed up in the Battle of Garnet. Despite the fact that they never really worked together before, they were able to in a short amount of time to aid their friends in driving off airbourne Risen effectively. Trivia *When Astrid disappeared, Aqua and Blossom were closer. This was likely because the memories of Astrid were wiped away, and it was like Aqua and Blossom were the best friends, not Astrid and Aqua. *She seems to like to coordinate her outfits with her eye color. *Her element is Wind, as her name is Blossom. She often uses the Wind Element in her attacks. Category:Female Category:Agent Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Wings of Order Category:Girl